


Harry & Sherry

by Coriophelia (peppersasen)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersasen/pseuds/Coriophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MYOB, Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry & Sherry

"You've slept with Harry," Sherlock deduced.

Sherrinford ignored him.

Mycroft continued sipping his steaming tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays.


End file.
